suiteprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ako Shirabe
Ako Shirabe (調辺 アコ Shirabe Ako) is one of the four main Cures in the series Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is the Princess of Major Land but has come to the human world to escape the Major Land/Minor Land war, where she attends the Public Kanon Elementary school as a classmate of Minamino Souta. In order to save her father Mephisto, whose heart had been tainted with evil, she disguised herself as the Masked Cure. In episode 35 to try to win back her father's gentle heart, she removed her mask to announce her plans of joining Cures Melody, Rhythm and Beat. Ako's alter ego is Cure Muse (キュアミューズ Kyua Myūzu?). She uses the purple Fairy Tone Dodory to transform. Appearance Ako has orange eyes and wears square-shaped glasses. Her orange hair is shoulder length with a thin, longer loose strand on each side of her head, while her bangs are split at the corner. Casually she wears a light pink long-sleeved shirt beneath an indigo jumper with slightly puffed shorts and a row of hot pink buttons going down the middle. Her white and pale blue sneakers are worn with raspberry socks. In Masked form, Ako appears to be much older with magenta eyes and her head hidden by a mask with large purple and black plume-like attachments and a big heart gem on it. Her attire consists of a black one-piece with white blouse sleeves, black gloves, and thigh length fabric covering her lower legs. She has a belt and wears a black and neon pink cape with purple inside and a large, furry collar. As Cure Muse, she retains her magenta eyes while her hair grows very long and separates into two, very curled sections. Her bangs are thicker, while her forelocks grow to shoulder length, and she wears yellow flowing ribbons on each side of her head. On her forehead is a large pink heart on a white band, while her heart earrings are pink and yellow. On her neck is a yellow choker. She wears a pale yellow blouse with gold detail on the torso and wrists, along with yellow ribbons on each hip to match those in her hair. She also has a gold balloon skirt with a yellow pleat tutu sewn over it, and a pair of white and yellow boots with a gold sole. A goldenrod ribbon is sewn to each boot with a pink heart in the center, while a light yellow shawl wraps around her shoulders trim with ruffles and adorned with the Cure Module, attached to a light goldenrod ribbon. Personality Ako is a sweet and considerate girl who enjoys music and loves to sing. She adores her parents and looks up to them, although she gets flustered by her father's awkward behavior. She is also mature for her age and capable of understanding things most kids her age wouldn't. However, after Minor Land's takeover of her home, she fled for Kanon Town and was led to believe she would be forced to save everyone on her own. As such, she became cold and pushed others away, showing a rude and inconsiderate side around people older then her unless she liked them, and even then she could come off as condescending and sternly cold if annoyed.